Love, lust and magic dust
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: It's the sixth year of Hogwarts, George and Fred will be leaving soon. Where does that leave Cassandra and Zina? What about George and Cassandra? Will their relationship be destroyed before it is truly put together?
1. First day back

**(YES, Another story all ready for you to fill the void the end of my HON story has left! I must really love you guys. Just so you know, I'm having the same problem as most people and I can't update at the moment, stay patient with me! In my Harry Potter uniform rules are relaxed, and if you have friends in other houses you can go to their common room on an evening or weekend**** I used ****.com**** and their Harry Potter maker to design the looks of me ((Cassandra)) and my friend Zoe ((Zina)) and here are the finished girls in their uniforms .com/gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d3ctois )**

**Cassandra POV**

On the train again, back to Hogwarts for my sixth year, slytherine, me and my best friend Zina. Sat in a carriage with Fred, who Zina hates, and George, who I have a crush on. Awkward. They're both in Gryffindor Lucky for us when we get there it will be Friday night, so we can relax for two days before having to get to work.

**-Saturday afternoon, Slytherine common room) **

Me and Zina are stood in front of the mirror sharing a tube of lip-gloss before Fred and George walk in. It doesn't take too long before Fred and Zina start off, stalking out the room to yell at each other some more, I whirl around and I'm about to follow after them but George grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "Hey you, I feel like we haven't spoken in years.." Typical over exaggerating George "We spoke this morning silly" I reply, making no move to pull my arm from his.

"Oh yes, our most articulate conversation of hello? Cassandra.." I hate it when his voice gets sad. I use his grip on my wrist to pull him to me before he can finish his sentence and I wrap my arms around his waist in a bone crushing Cassandra hug.

I feel his chin move to rest on my forehead, and I just want to stay here forever. "You know you're my bestest friend forever Georgie, even if we don't always talk..." I felt him nod before he pulled away from me, only to take my shoulders and look me in the eyes "I want to be more." He leans closer to me and places the ghost of a kiss to my lips. "George! Hurry up or we'll be late opening the shop!"

Fred. I hate you. George swears softly and places another ghost of a kiss to my lips before running out the room, leaving me to ponder what the fuck just happened. I leave the common room in a daze after a few minutes, and a door appears in the stone wall, I look inside as it creeks open, it's got a stereo, food, and decorations among other things, it's basically decked out for a party. For me. Fuck yes.

I walk into the room and the music starts playing, I'm basically going to spend as long as I want in here dancing like a loon.

**George POV at their joke shop**

Fred is getting more annoyed at me as the day goes on; I've been distracted all this time thinking of Cassandra and what she'll think of the move I made. I hope she likes me too. I plan to take her out tomorrow, but we can't risk being caught, so I'm taking her to the muggle world, she's never been before, we're going to London. Me and Fred are going to join the order at the end of the year, I don't think I'll tell her, I'll just leave. She won't be upset, she's had lots of boyfriends and as much as I'd love to I sure as hell won't be the last.

**The next day, just outside the slytherine Common room, 9 am George POV**

I'm waiting for Cassandra, I sent her an owl to tell her to meet me here so I could take her out, I hope she got it, and I hope she comes.

I shouldn't have worried, she's just walked out to me, pulling me out of my negative thoughts. She's wearing her knee high converses and I can see her rainbow socks peeking out the top, light denim short shorts and a dark blue vest top, I didn't tell her where we were going and I hope she likes it.

**Cassandra POV**

George takes my hand and places a ghost kiss to my lips before pulling me along the hall, pretty soon we're running and stumbling and giggling, knowing that we're hiding this, that we shouldn't, but that it's so fun. We run through the doors and George keeps pulling me along, we're leaving Hogwarts, but the term hasn't officially started yet and we should be back in plenty of time.

**One hour later Cassandra POV**

London, he brought me to _London. _I've never been before, it's amazing. I drag George up to big Ben and make like I'm leaning against it for him to take a picture, the London eye, an amazing view and I want to stay up here forever. Pretty soon we hit Camden town and start shopping, well, I shop, George follows me around.

**12 lunch time**

We're sat in a fancy Café eating lunch, we're sharing pepperoni pizza, it's so cute and cliché. Once we're finished we stroll along, no destination, still sight seeing and looking, just enjoying being together, I find it hard to believe George planned this all while at work, but I'll take his word for it. We're back in front of big Ben and George takes me by surprise, picking me up by the waist and spinning me round, I'm laughing and screaming, I feel alive.

He finally puts me down and lets go of me, leaving me to stagger around to try and find him "George! George where are you?" He laughs loudly and takes a few steps back "Follow the sound of my voice Cassie!" I continue stumbling along until I reach him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning towards him I give him a quick peck on the lips, follow his voice you say? I plan to..

**(There it is! ^_^)**


	2. Dance disaster

**(Awesome response you guys, here's the next chapter!)**

**Cassandra POV**

Monday morning coffee, the only thing that will wake me up, Zina knows, and just like every morning she brings it to me. Yanking the covers away from me she laughs and sets the coffee down on the bedside table before pulling me up into a sitting position "Morning sunshine!" She speaks enthusiastically, she's a morning person. I am not. She knows I can barely function on a morning, like she can barely function on a night, we balance each other out. She picks the mug up and brings it to my lips, giving me the essential caffeine I need before pushing me towards the bathroom to shower and change, she hung my clothes and robe up inside the door.

**Ten minutes later**

After my shower and getting dressed I emerge from the bathroom and Zina takes my shoulders, guiding me into a chair in front of my mirror. She turns on the straighters and runs them through my hair, nattering about nothing in particular. By the time she's done with my hair I'm woken up enough to put on my own foundation and winged out liquid liner, we're just in time to get to first class, as usual.

I settle down in my chair and give a wave to George, as I do every morning, but this time there's a secret smile. I know that today will be boring like most days, but with this new thing between me and George? It might not be so bad..

**After lessons, Slytherin common room, Zina POV**

Cassandra has been acting odd all day, smiling and humming show tunes, she's in a strangely good mood, and keeps smiling at George. Whatever it is that's happening I'll wait for her to tell me, if there's anything to tell that is. I'm starting to get tired so I lean against Cassandra who's reading a book. She just smiles and leaves me to nap, knowing me well enough to just leave me be. That's what I like, we balance each other.

**Two hours later Cassandra POV**

I've been looking at the same page in this book for the past two hours, Zina is too out of it to notice. She's fallen asleep now so I lay her down gently and tug a blanket over her to keep her warm. I wander across to the gryfindoor common room and I'm glad to see it's just George, everyone else must be studying or already in bed. His back is to me on the sofa so I sneak up behind him and place my hands over his eyes "Guess whooo?" he laughs and pretends to think for a moment "Megan fox?" He asks. I pull my hands from his eyes and whack the back of his head "Cheeky!" He just laughs louder and jumps over the low back of the sofa, pulling me into a tight hug "I missed you" He murmurs into my hair before placing a ghost kiss to my lips.

He catches me by surprise and takes my hands, dancing me round in a circle, we crash into a desk and I tumble onto the floor with a loud yelp.

Ron stumbles out of his room and into the light "What the bloody hell is going on out here George?" He exclaims. "N-nothing Ron! Go back to bed" Ron is too lazy to push the issue, and with me still on the floor in a heap all he sees is George, so he just smiles and heads back into his room to bed.

George grabs my hand and pulls me out into the hallway, then out onto the grounds and onto a patch of grass. We lie down next to each other and look up at the stars, and I decide I won't get another chance to ask this question "George, what is this?" he rolls onto his side and raises an eyebrow at me "What's what?" I roll onto my side and shuffle closer to him "This, us, is there an us? Is it just friends fooling around or are we like, together?" "Of course there's an us silly, we're together, now, no backing out! We're just not telling people, they'll just get annoying."

I nod my head and shift it so it's resting on his shoulder "Together, agreed. Secretly, and we'll always spend Sundays together, kay?" he nods his head and takes my hand tightly in his "Sunday is George and Cassandra day."

**Tuesday evening George POV Gryffindor common room**

Fred wants to ask me something, I can tell, he's been playing that level on black ops for twenty minutes.

He'll get round to it. So he does, and turns off the tv, spinning round to face me "Georgee.." I roll my eyes and answer him "Fredddddd?" "What's going on with you George? You're acting weird, at the shop on Sunday I could barely keep your attention for five minutes" I knew this was what he wanted. How do I answer? Fred isn't stupid, he'll twig there's something I'm not saying, but he won't press it. I hope. "Nothings going on Fred, I'm just kinda tired, that's all"

He nodded his head and turned back to his game, leaving me to my currently jumbled thoughts.

**(^_^)**


	3. Discovery

**(This I think will be mostly in Zina POV, Because the relationship between Zina and Cassandra is really critical to this story, so enjoy your peek into her mind!)**

**Tuesday evening, Zina POV, slytherine common room**

Cassandra has slinked off somewhere, says she has studies to do in the library, but I followed her around the corner and she didn't go in the right direction to find the library. I think it's got something to do with her suddenly very cheery attitude , but whatever it is I know she'll tell me in time, we've been friends since forever, she knows she can trust me.

So I'm just sat here reading through a book for herbology, it's boring, yeah, but it's gotta be done. Suddenly Fred appears in my eye line, just what I need. I put the book down and fold my arms over "What do you want Fred?" he sighs loudly and shakes his head "Come with me Zina, seriously, you can't miss this." I get up reluctantly and follow after him as he leaves the slytherine common room and heads towards...

Gryffindor common room? He's dragging me from one to the other, why? Oh. That's why. We're outside George's room, Cassandra is in there, and she's only making out with George!_ This _is what she calls studies? That little bitch! I know she has fleeting relationships with a lot of the guys in this school, and she stays good friends with them after, but this is _George! _"George?" Crap, why did I say that out loud? Me and Fred duck quickly around the corner before we're spotted, the two of them barely come up for air! Now I know why she's been so weirdo happy recently.

Fred grabs my wrist and pulls me into the corridor "What do we do?" he whispers "About them, I mean.. Do we let them know that we know? Or pretend like nothing happened?" Fred's asking _me _for advice? "Well.. I reckon we should pretend we never saw this.. I mean.. if they didn't tell us they didn't want us to know, right? if they want to tell us they can, but for now.. Just let it lie. You know Cassandra; this won't last very long at all."

Fred nodded his head "I hope you're right about that. Me and George are leaving at the end of the year to join the order, y'know" No. I didn't know that. "Oh, well, good luck with that.. You two will do great in the order, they'll be lucky to have you.. yeah, I know Cass, George is just another guy to her right now, and soon enough they'll go back to just friends." Fred gave me a small smile and a wave, before disappearing back inside his common room. I had missed Fred. Not being friends with him, well it sucked. Perhaps were on the mend?

**Flashback Last year Zina POV**

"Zina, why do you only hang out with Cass? I mean, you could make more friends?" Typical Fred, questioning me "I do have other friends Fred, I just prefer Cassandra over them, I've known her for years."

"Oh, so that's it, she knows too much, yeah?" Where did that come from? "What is that supposed to mean Fred?"

"Exactly what I said. She knows too much. You look all cute and innocent, but everyone has skeletons in their closet, and now Cassandra knows about yours, you can't risk the two of you arguing, and people finding out about them?"

**End of flashback.**

That was a stupid day. I shouldn't have made such a huge deal of it. His dad had just lost his job, he was allowed to be on edge and a little mean, but what he said still hurts.

Enough with the pity party Zina! That was a long time ago. I'm sure I'll be friends with Fred again in the future but that's not important at the moment. What's important is _why hasn't Cassandra told me about this? _She tells me _everything_ I'm the only person she's ever told that even though she thinks the only good thing about titanic is the fact that because one of them is dead there can't be a sequel, even she cried. No one else knows that she doesn't keep her babbity rabbity book for sentimental reasons, she's cut a hole out of most of the pages and she's got a journal hidden in there.

She always tells me all about her latest boyfriend; right to the last detail, like what kind of cologne he uses, so what's different about George?

**Fred POV**

Pfft, who does Zina think I am? _Let it lie? _Not likely. Secret relationships means a lot of fun. I wonder how George would react if I told him I wanted to ask out Cassandra? I have a few ways of figuring out how serious the relationship is, like if Cassandra will go out with me, how often they see each other, crap like that. Knowing Cass it probably wont last long, but it's secret, so something's gotta be different, right? they've been friends for years, I'm sure Cass wouldn't just turn him into another boyfriend then drop him.

**Cassandra POV**

I've had lots of boyfriends. That's no secret, but this is. I know why, this is for real, this isn't just fun, me and George really like each other. He's been my friend and secret crush ever since I met him that first year of Hogwarts, I still remember what happened.

**Flashback (she's about 12)**

I'm walking down the corridor with Zina, laughing, the rug down the middle of the floor has a piece ripped out and I don't notice, so I trip over it and I'm about to land face first on the floor when two hands grip my waist "Careful there girly, wouldn't want you breaking that cute little button nose of yours" is this guy flirting with me? Seriously?

"Um. Right. Let go of my waist before I bite your hands off and kick you in the nads, you'll be walking funny for the rest of your life if you push me to it."

Whoever it is laughs softly and whirls me round to face him before releasing me "Easy there, was just messin' with you, names George, this is my brother Fred, the difference between us is that Fred has freckles, and I don't. What's your name?"

**End of flashback**

Freckles or no freckles, me and Zina agreed, George was hot. Still is, obviously.

I think this is for real.

I think I'm falling in love with him.

**George POV**

I think I'm falling in love with her.


	4. Entry level basics

**(I'm loving writing this story, since it's a break from the cullens who feature in every other story im writing XD Zina's character is based on my real life friend Zoe like Cassandra is based on me, and Zoe confirmed that Zina's thoughts were like her own in the last chapter XD Which makes me very happy indeed. This chapter will feature a lot of funny Fred!)**

**Fred POV Wednesday evening Slytherine common room**

Pretty much everyone in sixth year is hanging out in here because Cassandra's sister sent her a tv and a load of zombie movies, we're having a 'fright night' and my fun is starting. I'm not doing much yet, just the awkward sitting in between them, flirting with Cassandra to see his reaction, entry level stuff really.

George is sat on the three person sofa, I can see Cassandra making a bee line for him, so I beat her over there and sit next to him, so she has to sit next to me. "Hey Georgiee, Cass, tell your sister she's my new hero for sending you this tv, if she looks anything like you she's gonna end up as Mrs. Fred weasley" I winked at her on the end for emphesis, she just nodded her head and turned her attention to the movie, handing her bowl of popcorn over to me so all three of us could get to it.

**Cassandra pov**

Aww crap, Fred took my seat! And now he's flirting with me? What the fuck is that about? Is he trying to charm his way into getting my tv? Like hell that's ever gonna happen! Ohwell, I can ask Fred to come with me to get more popcorn later, then beat him back to the sofa so I can sit next to George and hug him when the movie gets scary, not that I'll actually be scared, it's just a great excuse to hug him.

**Five minutes later, still Cpov**

Popcorn bowl empty, time to put my plan in action I stand up and grab the bowl "Fred come with me to get more popcorn wont you? That was the last bag in the cupboard, all the rest are really high up and I cant reach them.." He nods his head and follows me eagerly enough, it wasn't exactly a lie, and the bags are high up, so we walk to the kitchen together

I pointed up to the shelf where the popcorn bags were and threw out all the un-popped kernels from the first bag, while my back was turned Fred grabbed my waist and started tickling it, I chuckled and swatted his hand away, taking the bag of popcorn from the counter and pouring it into the bowl before I walked back into the common room, power walking so I can sit down next to George, which I manage to do, I smiled and snuggled slightly into his side, and right on queue the first scary moment of the film, which has my face hidden in George's shoulder, and no one has noticed anything, I have to muffle my laughter on George's sweater. I raise my head back up to find Fred giving me a shifty look, he quickly turns his attention back to the screen

**Two hours later Fred pov**

Damn! None of this is working! If I flirt she just laughs and nods or flirts back which makes me totally uncomfortable! And she walks way too fast for me to sit back down next to George! Alright. I know neither Cadenza or George do anything on Sundays, so is it logical to say they spend Sundays together? I know neither of them was around last Sunday. So this Sunday, I'm going to make sure George is super busy! There may just be a disaster with the new puking pastel order… Hey, where are they going? Cadenza has to go get popcorn, George is helping? Sly little fuckers. I cast a look over to Zina, she was looking over to me, we smiled and nodded our heads, we both knew what was going on there.

**Five hours later (aprox midnight) Cadenza POV**

Three zombie movies and countless sneaky make out sessions with George later, and we have watched every movie my sister sent and everyone starts thanking me and filling off towards various common rooms to sleep, pretty soon it was just me and Zina.

She was dead on her feet so I pulled her arm around my shoulder and started dragging her off to her room "Hey, Cassy" she mumbled sleepily "What's up Zina?" I replied, still dragging her "You'd tell me if something really important was going on with you, right?" she asked, her voice clearer and thick with doubt. Made me feel so guilty.

"Course I would Zina." I mumble, as she collapses on top of her bed still fully dressed.

I make my way to my room and sit down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of George. Gah! What's happening to me? I am Cassandra. I do not really care about boys! They're friends, not lovers! I have had lots of boyfriends, but none have them have ever jumped out at me like George has! Cassandra has a new boyfriend every week! But I just want to keep George forever! What's so different about him anyway?

Who am I kidding. It's way too late for that talk. I'm in too deep and I care way too much. I love George.


	5. Delivery disaster

**(****Well, my internet is down. 3)**

**George POV The following Sunday morning**

I'm not a morning person. It's another thing me and Cassandra have in common. if I ever end up moving in with her, were going to spend our mornings in bed, breakfast and lunch will be turned into brunch at least once a week. I expect Fred to know that, which is why I am not happy that he is dragging me to the shop at ten am on a Sunday, when I had of course planned to spend the day with my secret girlfriend.

"Georgeee!" his whiney voice calls out from the sort cupboard "Don't just stand around doing nothing! I need you to call Alex and talk about when we're getting that emergency puking pastels order! Now!" I sighed loudly and picked up the phone, dialling the number of our delivery man, Alex.

"Alex's awesome delivery, what can I do for you today?" came his monotonous voice on the other end of the line, because at the end of the day, he just didn't care about his business. "Hey Alex, it's George here, Fred wanted me to call up and ask about that emergency puking pastels order?"

I sighed and leaned back against the counter. I'm supposed to be planning my day with Cass right now. The door ringer sounded, signalling that a customer had just entered, but I left them to browse and went back to Alex "Emergency puking pastels order? Well, Fred ordered a huge load of them, so it's gonna take about two days to get all the crap together for ya' and then another to get them all delivered, sorry George, I know Fred doesn't like to wait"

"Nah Alex, don't worry about it, thanks man, I'll talk to you later" I hung up the phone and looked up, Cassandra and Zina were browsing through the wizard cards. Zina was wearing a purple plaid skirt with black knee length socks and black t-shirt with dark blue converses, and Cassandra was wearing daisy duke shorts with frayed ends, black eight eye doc martens and a red vest top with an un-buttoned black shirt over the top, she and Zina were both facing away from me.

I walked up behind and practically yelled in their ears, causing them both to jump "Morning ladies!" When they turned round I could see Cassandra's face brighten up, and felt my own smile widen in response "Oh, George, you scared us!" Zina said between giggles "I just needed to pick up some stuff for a party we're hoping to have, and Cassandra insisted on tagging along" Cass winked at me and shrugged her shoulders "I was bored." She stated simply.

I nodded my head and took a light hold of her wrist "C'mon Cass, there's some new stuff in the supply closet I know you'll love" I smirked and started dragging her off, once we were out of earshot from Zina she asked "Ok, so why are we really going to the supply closet?"

I slid my hand into hers and closed the door behind us once we got there "Because I wanna spend some time with you, and the way Fred is acting we will never make it out of here alive."

**Fred POV**

They think they can make out in MY supply closet? Oh _hell _no. I pick the keys up off the counter and sneak over there, careful to make sure Zina doesn't see, and lock the door before shoving the set of keys in my pocket. Lets see what they do now.

**Cassandra POV**

Mid make out session with George, and I've just heard to door make a clicking sound. Crap. I pull back from him and reach behind me for the door handle; once I've got it I twist it and try to open the door, nothing. The door is locked. Someone locked the door.

"Well, fuck." I mumble against Georges lips, he gives a vague 'mhm' and continues kissing me. I pull back again, resting my head in on his shoulder "No George, you know I really hate being locked in, I hate closed spaces, is there anyway out?" he sighs and nods his head, unwrapping his arms from my waist "There's a window, stack up a few boxes and we should be able to reach it"

**Five minutes later**

I'm stood on top of a pile of wobbling boxes, trying to keep my balance having just forced the ancient window open, it looks just abut big enough for me to get my legs over the ledge and slide through feet first. "Kay George, I'll see you outside" I whisper, before sliding my feet over the edge and shimmying my way through, it's a bit of a way down but it's grassy out side so I land without much problem, and George quickly follows. We link hands and start walking "To the three broomsticks for a butter beer, Cass?" I nod my head and we change direction, almost crashing into a couple of wizards, we mumble our apologies and continue walking.

**At the three broomsticks**

We order our butter beers and head up the stairs, down stairs is packed with the regulars and the drunks- upstairs is just a little more sophisticated, secluded, private and calm. We choose a table for two in the corner, suddenly I feel cool, grown up and edgy. I've had butter beer before of course, whenever I've come here with my parents I usually have a glass, but sitting upstairs with just George and me, drinking and talking, it's different, it's wonderful, I could do it forever.

What I love so much about the idea of me and George, is that we know each other, so there's no awkward first phase, it's easy, simple, no fuss and it's fun. It's what I want.

**Two hours later**

We're just walking through the Hogwarts gardens hand in hand, still talking, it's a wonder we've anything left to say, but I'll never run out of things to say to George. He wraps his arm around my waist as we sit on a nearby bench just to soak up some sunshine. "If you had to choose, would you rather wake up tomorrow as an animal and live forever, or live a normal life as a witch, and eventually die?" It's an odd topic, but from George it's just a question, something to make me smile, and something funny to fill the time "I think I'd rather stay as a witch, because if I'm an animal I don't get to stay with you" I answer, snuggling into his side.

It's the most honest answer I can give him for now, without saying that I love him. The idea of that freaks me the fuck out. I love George, how could I not? But I'm too goddamn scared to say it out loud.

**(Fred keeps trying, but will he ever split up my new fave couple? ^_^)**


	6. Party prep

**(Heyy! ^_^ So, it's my birthday this Saturday, so it's likely that I won't get a chapter of each story updated until after then, sorry for the wait!)**

**Zina pov (Inside the joke shop, George just dragged off Cass)**

Okay, there is actually a party, there's just no way I'll need anything in this shop for it, but I knew Fred would plan some crap to test Cass and George, so I dragged her down here. I'm actually holding a masked ball, it's a surprise for Cassandra's birthday, I know she loves a good masked ball.

Of course, Fred has locked them in the supply closet. Didn't even have to look at him as he put the keys back down on his counter, it's just so _Fred. _I sighed and turned to face him "We'll leave them in there five minutes max, jerkwad." He frowns and shrugs his shoulders "Why do we still hate each other Zina?"

Oh crap. "I dunno" Such an articulate reply "Guess we just do. Oh, and Cassandra's birthday is coming up, you two are still friends, so I figured I'd remind you to keep yourself free on the twenty eighth of June, I'm throwing a surprise masked ball for her, you know she loves them" Fred nods his head all serious like "You should probably ask George to get involved, too" He says. Not a bad idea.

**6 minutes later Zina pov**

I am going to _**kill **_her! I can't believe it! She left me! She left me alone here! With Fred! Fred of all the fucking people in the world, she has to leave me alone with him? I have to admit, sneaking out the window was a pretty cool idea- but she left me alone with Fred! Who is currently freaking out because his other half has gone missing. So he closes down the shop because he's sorted out the problems, and we walk through the streets, looking for them.

**Half eleven, three broomsticks**

After looking around the bottom floor we head upstairs, I notice them first- tucked away in the corner, foreheads pressed together, hands interlocked, just talking. It looks like a valentine's card picture. Fred sees them and is about to rush over, so I grab his wrist and tug him back "Just leave them Fred" I whisper "We found them, and look at them- they look so happy! Just leave them be, George deserves to be happy, right?"

He looks at me likes I just shot his puppy, but nods his head anyway, instead he sits down, at a table behind them, just watching- this I won't object too, he only wants to make sure nothing crazy happens, so I walk out and head back to Hogwarts to start sorting out details for Cassandra's party

**5 hours later Zina pov**

It's about five pm, and I hear Cassandra make her way into our dorm (here at Hogwarts there's a common room, dorms for each year, and each person has their own little bedroom.) I can hear her singing 'Bruno mars, marry you' and I can practically see her swinging herself around the pillar in the corner of the room, before I hear the clunk of her door and the quiet "Son of a bitch' when she remembers she has to hip check her door to shove it open. Once she's in there she opens the door that joins our rooms (Dumbledore gave us these two rooms specially- as the only ones that connect)

She's got a goofy smile on her face, and her lipstick has faded- but I won't mention that "Hey zi-zi" her voice is a little softer than usual, and she hasn't used her pet name for me in years. Definatly in a good mood "Watcha doin?" She asks as she flops down onto my bed. I shove the party plans to the side and grab two cans of irn-bru for us from my mini fridge, holding one out to her I reply "Nothin, where you been"

She shrugs her shoulders and waves a hand through the air "Just wandering around the grounds, after me and George got out the supply closet Fred locked us in anyway, sorry if I worried you, I totally forgot to call" I wasn't worried in the slightest as Cassandra not calling is a regular occurrence, I know she can handle herself anyway. "Yeah, sorry about that, so did you spend all this time with him?" C'mon Cass, this is your chance... Tell me!

"Oh yeah, just catching up with him, y'know? Besides from you he's my second best friend, and I feel like I haven't really spoken to him in a while, so we decided to hang out, it was fun" Well... It's not a total lie. I can't believe she doesn't trust me with this! "Oh, is that all?" I frown, feigning diss-interest as I open my drink and take a sip. She chews on her lip, I know what I just did was awful, one weak spot Cassie has is when people think she's boring- she hates it, everyone knows she's the life and soul of every party and she wouldn't have it any other way. Here I am acting as if her latest story is boring.

"Well.. Me and George have kinda started dating..." Fuckyes! She continues in a rush when I give her a simple eyebrow raise, clearly stating 'oh really?' "It's nothing serious! We just like each other and figured, why not? Look, just don't tell anyone, yeah? I had to tell you though it's been killing me for ages!" Yes, score to Zina! I got an admission- beat that Fred!

I nod and cross a hand over my heart "Won't tell a soul, promise" She smiles and wraps me in a hug before jumping off the bed "Alright, I probably got studies to do or something- Catch you later zi zi!" She gives me a wave and wanders back into her room, leaving the door open for us to talk.

**Cassandra POV**

I finally told someone! I have a feeling she already knew and just wanted me to say, but I know I can trust her. Oh god. What if Fred knows?

Nah. Fred won't know, he's too simple. Calm down Cass, you're over thinking this, just get some studying done, and then later you can call George.


	7. Talks of truth

**(Hey guys! So, my twi story 'The Surprise' ((another J/b but I have an Em/B planned soon btw)) is getting loads of faves, so if you're a twi fan, or just wanna check it out and review, it would make my day! ^_^)**

**28****th**** june, 7pm, Zina pov (just so you know, they started their hogwarts year on September 2****nd**** so it's been 7 months and six days, big time skip I know, but it was needed for the plot line, so far no major dramas other than the deepening of the g/c relationship)**

Me and George are arranging last minute prep for Cassandra's ball, we're having it in the room of requirement, which some how knew we'd need a big, soundproof hall, already decked out with everything we'd need. I stir the punch a little and reach into my bag, pulling out the bottle of vodka in there, after all, people are gonna spike the punch, so why wait? It's Cassandra's seventeenth birthday after all, one year from leaving, and she can now officially apparate outside of school. I open the bottle and stir about a quarter of it into the bowl, then stash it below.

I take a quick look down at my dress, sugar pink with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline and a black lace panel going from my empire line to my hips, with a black bow to the left side on my waist and a full, frothy skirt with netting. I have on black silk gloves and a black lace mask with rounded edges, for once I'm wearing my hair down, it's wavy and falls down to just below my shoulders, I think I look pretty good. I left Cassandra's outfit on her bed, told her to get changed, do her hair and makeup, and wander through the corridors until a door opened.

I glance around and see that pretty much everything is done, we just need the guests and our birthday girl, looking at the clock on the wall I can see its 7.05, the party is set to start at eight, no designated finishing point since the rest of the week will be lazy, Friday 1st of July is the last day for the seventh years, so professors pretended not to notice if people don't turn up for classes. **(Fucked up schooling system, I know, but shutup, this is my story and I need this for it to work XD)**

I turn to George, he's in a penguin suit, a top hat and a simple black mask 'phantom of the opera' style, he's got a far off look in his eyes "I'm gonna miss it here..." he sighs, I raise an eyebrow "For the summer? Yeah, I guess, but it's not gonna be that long, you and Cass don't even live too far apart, you'll see each other all the time" he gets some pained kind of expression and turns his head away. "No I wont." He whispers. Okay, 'huh?

I walk over to him and place an arm on his shoulder "George? You know Cassandra told me right? I'm sure whatever your problems are.. You could work it out..." he gives a loud frustrated sigh and drops his head onto my shoulder "I won't be back. First day of the summer off... Me and Fred.. We're joining the order, it's too dangerous of a world for me to involve Cass in it too... I love her."

Fuck. Fuckity fuckity fuckity fuck nugget. Oh of all the stupid mother fuckers, Cassandra has to fall for the stupid mother fucker that's _leaving. _She loves him too. she's never said as much to me, or George, in fact the two of them are both such cowards neither has any idea how deep the others feelings for them run. Now he's leaving? I take a deep breath in and lift his head up "You have to tell her. Not tonight, but soon. Everything. Tell her you're leaving, tell her you love her, and if she fights to stay with you, you better not fuck up the decision you make, am I clear? That girl is my best friend. If you break her, or even scratch her surface just a little, you will not be joining the order, you will be joining an exclusive club called The Killed by Zina Club. Understood?" he nods his head gravely and wraps me in a quick hug before drifting off to sort through the CD collection.

**Eight pm, Cassandra pov**

I wander down the hallway in the outfit Zina told me to wear, it was a deep gothic purple with black ruffled straps, the ruffles went all the way down the bodice part, which was a corset, it was damn good luck I knew how to survive with little oxygen because holy mother of fuck these things are tight! There was a purple edging to the ruffles and the main panel was black with little purple bows down the middle, the skirt of the dress was silk and a deep shiny purple, puffing out with a few layers of black petticoating underneath it to make it all swishy, with a black net train on the back, I had black velvet gloves and a black mask covering only my eyes and winging out dramatically on the left side, I'm wearing smoky eye make up and my lips are a deep red colour. I have no fucking clue what's going on.

I sigh and continue walking, my heeled doc marten boots clacking loudly along the empty corridor, I stopped my moving and turned my head as I heard the loud clunking of a lock being opened, turning my body fully when a door materialized and swung open slowly, it was pitch black inside.

"Okay..." I call out, walking inside; the door clicks shut behind me "Someone wants to tell me what the mother of fuck is going on? Like, now? Because that would be super mega foxy awesome hot..." the lights flicker on and I can see walls decorated with party stuff, dj decks, dance floor, table of food with a punch bowl probably pre spiked, and a group of my friends yelling out "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" and then Zina tags "Biatch!" onto the end, making me laugh.

"Holy shit! Guys! Oh you do make me blush you crazy fuckers!" I walk over into the group and wrap each of them in a hug, saying thanks and giving smiles before I make my way to George "Hey handsome!" I joke with a wink "Thanks so much for helping my main girl plan this!" I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek "You look stunning, Cass" he mumbles into my ear and releases me with a lopsided grin, I nod my head and run over to Zina, taking her by surprise and tackling her into a bear hug "You!" I cry "you sneaky little whore! I love you soooo much! Did you plan this? Of course you planned this! It's perfect! It's wonderful! I love you Zi zi!"

She laughs and wriggles out my arms "Jeez Cassidie, you haven't even had a drink yet, what did you have for breakfast, Prozac?" I just smile and kiss the top of her head "Love you, bitch!" She just laughs more and swats me away.

I swivel around and almost run right into George, holding out two paper cups "Spiked punch, my masked lady?" he asks with a smirk, I smile and take one cup, holding it out in a mock toast "Clink" I giggle, before taking a sip. I frown "Jesus this crap is weak. Zi! Vodka! Now!" she shakes her head and throws the bottle to me, I throw my punch back in, plus George's and add the rest of the bottle to it before scooping out two new cups of punch and giving one to him, he just smiles and takes another gulp along with me "Much better." I sigh, before drifting onto the dance floor.

'Lady in red' is playing, and couples are twirling around, and here's me stood awkwardly in the middle of it, until a pair of arms wraps around my waist and swivels me round to face him "May I have this dance, beautiful?" he asks, bowing low. I laugh and curtsey to him, taking his outstretched hand "Of course you may" he grins and pulls me into his arms, beginning to twirl us around slowly, his hands gripping a little too tight for just friends, but no one seems to notice. I sigh and lean in, resting my head on his shoulder "This is exactly how I wanted it to be" I mumble George smiles and kisses my neck "I wish it could be" Is what I'm sure I hear him whisper, but I highly doubt he'd say that


	8. Telling of tales

**(Review. I know you're out there, reading this, yes, you! Review, now, please? ^_^)**

**Cassandra pov, three the next morning (I have to get some drunk C/G in here, its too cute to miss!)**

As me and George stumble along the corridors, heading towards the Slytherine rooms, we giggle and spin, dancing along ungracefully, it's about 3 am and everyone's leaving the party at the moment, Dumbledore came in and broke it up, wishing me a happy birthday, but saying that he didn't want a sixth year full of walking zombies tomorrow, or rather, today.

We bash into a wall and our loud laughter echoes around us before we clamp hands over our mouths, settling for quiet snickers. When we reach the doors my zi-zi is stood outside my room, shaking her head with a bemused expression "You're both drunk" she says with a laugh "Well, yo- you're not" I manage to slur out, before almost falling to the ground as Georges grip on me loosens, zi zi catches me. She sighs and looks over to the corner, where Fred is standing with Ron "I'll take him back to the room" Ron says, pushing George off, not before he waves at me.

Zi zi walks me into my room and helps me out of my dress and into my favourite pyjamas before I flop down onto my bed.

**Zina POV**

After tackling with Cassandra for a while I head back out into the common room, almost running into a waiting Fred. "I know about the order." I challenge him "If George doesn't handle this right with Cassandra I will never forgive him. He will be forever dead to me, and with Cassandra's chosen career path as an Auror he probably will end up so." Fred looks shocked for a moment "Okay, one." He states, his voice bordering on angry "George will handle this well. Two, Cass wants to be an Auror? How is she gonna manage that?"

I sigh, realizing now is as good a time as any to tell them her life story as she gave me permission to do long ago. I am aware George knows it, but I think Fred should too.

"Cassandra... didn't have the world's greatest parents. They were... Are both death eaters, as a child, and even when she still went home in the holidays before she started staying with me, she'd be forced into their lifestyle, rituals, meetings, torture, assignments. She'd have to do it all, if she didn't, she was punished with the**Cruciatus Curse, and as she refused most of the time, this was often. Cassandra has witnessed first hand the darkness of this world, and participated in it. Her one goal with her life is to become an Auror, so that she can rid the world of such things."** **During all this, Fred pales and his expression turns grave. Cassandra studies, and she works hard, she's just one of those people that can make it seem effortless, because she pays such close attention in class. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders before retreating from the room, giving me a small wave over his shoulder before he disappears.** The following Friday, (Doomsday is upon us…) After last class, the farewell of the seventh years and the goodbyes for the rest. Courtyard. Cassandra POV "Goodbye everyone, I will see most of you, at the beginning of our new year, but also a last, most fond goodbye, to our seventh years, and best of luck with your magical futures." After Dumbledore's speech a loud chorus of whoops and exclamations of joy nearly deafen us all when combined with the high pitched keening sounds of all the harmless wand sparks whizzing around. I laugh and wrap my arms tightly around Zina, a silent thank you from me to her, every year. Thanking her for letting me stay with her, so I don't have to go back home. I look around, smiling and nodding goodbyes to all my friends, hugging the few that are closer to me. Winding my way through the packed courtyard I eventually find Fred and George, they both looked pained, and Fred looks a little at war with himself. He comes up and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, whirling me round before I demand to be set back on solid ground "I'll miss you, and I'll write you, promise." He smiles softly and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back. I look over at George and he takes my hand, pulling us back through the crowds until were in an outside corridor (you know the ones, where Harry and Lupin spoke) away from prying eyes he wraps his arms securely around my waist and places a kiss on my lips "I'll miss you, everyday" he murmurs "What are you talking about silly?" I laugh "The burrow is within walking distance from Zina's place, I'll see you at least once a day!" I ruffle his hair and grin, kissing the top of his head. He sighs and tightens his grip before letting me go. "No.. I- We can't see each other any more, Cassandra…" I laugh, cutting him off, he can't be serious "I'm joining the order." He continues "I won't see you again. Ever." As I look into his eyes, I see his rare seriousness "But you- I mean I- George, don't be ridiculous, we can still see each other.." I trail of when he shakes his head "It's not like it would work, Cassandra, lets face it, with your past, we all know what you'll end up as, no matter how hard you try, I'm sure the next time I see you will be on very different grounds." I stumble back and feel my eyes well up as his words hit me, blinking back the tears I square my shoulders and can barely bring the words out through the agonizing pain I'm feeling. "George, don't be ridiculous" he just wrinkles his nose "I'm not being, Cassandra." "No! You are! I know you are! I know you like me as much as I like you George, you're just going all Edward Cullen ass hat on me and trying to make sure I don't get hurt, it's that or you're trying to push me away because you don't want me to end it later…" one of the two, it has to be. Oh god it just has to be. He just shakes his head and kisses my cheek before running over to his brother. Most people have left now, and the rest are packing up the last of their belongings. I see them both give Zina a tight hug before they stop onto their broomsticks and zoom off. Then it hits me. George is leaving. I love George. He can't leave. He is. Fuck! "George!" I yell out, running in the direction they went _"GEORGE!" _I ignore the cries behind me, telling me to get back, and I just keep running, I can see my favorite Thestral up ahead, Kyron. "C'mon Ky" I ask, running a hand through his mane as I run up beside him, before jumping on his back. He sets off immediately in the directions I give him "Follow the two boys" I hang on tight and urge Kyron to go fast as he can _"GEORGE! YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KEEP GOING, NEXT TIME WE MEET ONE OF US WILL BE KILLING THE OTHER!" _we keep flying, but pretty soon I hit the shield that prevents us from getting out before we officially leave school "Mother of fuck!" I yell out, before directing Ky back to the ground. I slide off and he dips his head before disappearing back into the forest. 


	9. Loss

**(This chapter keeps finding a way to not get written! Paha, sunshine is so distracting! Don't worry, I'm staying pale as paper to get this written for you guys!)**

**Zina pov**

I heard every word.

George is a dead man.

Cassandra looks so heart broken.

I walk up to where she's stood on the edge of the forest; her hazel eyes are wide and glazed over with tears "Cassandra" she flinches at the sound of my voice, so I work hard to soften it, despite the boiling rage I have directed at George "_We_ know what you're going to end up as, and it's an Auror, like I'm going to be a curse breaker. You could never _ever _end up like your parents." She nods and blinks back her tears, I watch as her features twist from over whelming sadness, to flat out murderous call-the-police-because-she's-gonna-go-on-a-rampage mad. She kicked at a nearby tree with her knee high converse and then rammed her curled up fist into the trunk as well "Fuck him." She said, her voice shook "I don't need him! I'm Cassandra Erleska for fucks sake! Since when do I need a guy? Never! You know what, it's his loss!" she walks over and hugs me "It's his loss, isn't it Zina?" she asks, I nod "Then why does it feel like mine?" she whispers.

I sigh and hug her back "Because it's what guys do, Cass. Go get your stuff, mums here." She nods and steps back, the mascara she was wearing has left a trail down her face "We don't have to visit the burrow, do we?" I shake my head and she gives me an almost smile that twists down into a grimace "His loss. It's his loss" she whispers, more to herself than me, before she turns around and heads back towards the courtyard where she left her stuff.

**Cassandra pov**

I went to get my stuff to find Dumbledore stood next to my suitcases, he nods at me "Everything's better than it looks." He reassures me, I give him a shaky nod and pick up the handle of my suitcase and the cage with my owl, Tessa inside, and I begin dragging it along to where I see Mrs. Jay's car pull up, I run over to it and put my stuff in the back before jumping in through the window "Hey Mrs. Jay!" I smile, trying to make my voice positive as I can; she gives a nod of her head and holds a tissue out to me

**Zina pov**** two five weeks and six days later (Holiday lasts six weeks)**

"How could he? How _could _he Zi? I mean, it's one thing to break up with me, but to throw my parents in my face? To claim I'm going to end up like them? It's just not fair! It's not right!" Cassandra rants as she paces around the room we share, pulling at the ears of an old teddy bear. I nod my head absently, totally familiar with the routine, she would rant, I would nod, I'd tell her again to just admit she loves George, she'd call me ridiculous. "So, when are you going to admit you love him, Cass?" she turns and looks at me, drops the teddy bear "I don't love him, Zina, stop being so ridiculous"

Shut up. Just stop it. You know you love him. I know your reasons, truly I do, he hurt you bad and I hate his guts more than even you do right now, but you do still love him, because that's how it works.

"You know what, Cass? It's been six fucking weeks, you've ranted about him ALL summer! Either you love him, and can't get over him, or never loved him, and should therefore stop talking about him, so tell me which the fuck it is!"

I know which it is, of course I do, it's obvious, she loves him.

"Oh Zina, please. This is just silly! Every god damn day! I do not love him, I'm just pissed at the way he treated me!

I stand up and grab her shoulders "Cut the crap Cassandra! We both know you love him! You've got to stop denying your feelings! Admit you loved him, cry that you've lost him, and then me and you can figure out how to get him back!" she sighs and shakes her head "I don't love him Zi, Cass doesn't love guys, remember"

"**Cassandra Jay Erleska! I swear to some kind of deity that if you do not admit your feelings right the **_**fuck **_**now, you and I are gonna fall out over this.**" She gives me a sad smile and shrugs her shoulders "I can't lie to you Zi, I don't love him."

"**GET A GRIP YOU LYING COW! I hate George more than you do right now! But we both know he's a good guy and you love each other!" **she shrugged out from underneath my shoulders "You're the only person who's never called me that." She whispers I shrug and reply "You needed to be told, Cass"


	10. A wedding

**(Me and my friend have this entire story mapped out, including a sequel. I'd like to take a moment just to give a massive thank you to Zoe, you're amazing, and this story wouldn't be half as epic without you 3)**

**Zina pov, after a month back at Hogwarts, her room, 9pm.**

Well, I'm a seventh year now. What Fred and George should be. Cassandra is too, but she isn't speaking to me, I'm not speaking to her, either. Do I feel bad about what I said? Yes. Will I take it back? No, it's true. We've drifted apart, and I don't see us speaking to each other much longer, but if I have to go through this to make her see sense, so be it. She survived the Cruciatus curse, she can survive this.

**Cassandra pov**

I have lost the two most important people in my life. Zina. George. I'm truly alone, because I'm a selfish terrified cowardly bitch who can't admit her own feelings. Most of the time, I still try to make myself believe I'm not in love with George. Liar liar hair on fire. I lost it all, and I have no idea how to get it back. Now I'm alone, truly. I brought it all on myself. The only thing I have now is looking forward to watching the light fade from the eyes of my parents when I kill them.

**Two years later, and our girls are all grown up at nineteen years of age and established in the big wide world. Cassandra is an Auror, travelling all around the wizarding world on her broomstick to rid the world of death eaters, all alone. Zina? She and her new BFF Bill Weasley are breaking curses, but taking a break right now, for the big event, Bill and Fleur's wedding...**

**Molly Weasley POV, three days before the wedding, the burrow.**

In the kitchen, and all the jobs are taking care of themselves, so I sit down to contemplate what I'm going to do. We invited Zina and Cassandra down three days early, so that they can make it up to each other, but only after me and my son Bill have tossed Cassandra and George in one closet, and Fred and Zina in the other. Me and Bill are the only ones that know anything about it, of course. Then once all that has sorted itself out, three days will pass easily, and it will be time for my boys wedding, oh I couldn't be prouder!

I walk into our hallway, and right on que Cassandra appears in a puff off green fire and smoke in the archway, with a few bags thrown over her shoulder, one is broom shaped. When she sees me she drops then and grins "Molly!" she yells, running towards me and wrapping me in a big hug "Hello dear, it's good to see you again." I smile and step back to look her over.

Her orange hair got brighter, probably with all the time she's been spending outside this summer, it's shorter with a side fringe, and in bunches. Only Cassandra could get away with bunches at nineteen and still look threatening. She's got on a white vest top, a grey waistcoat, a darker grey skirt, and as always, knee high converses. "Come on, get your things and I'll show you to your room, hmm? The others will be here soon." I smile again and pat her cheek, I had always considered this girl like another daughter, as a child when she wasn't at Zina's or with her god awful parents she was with us, she had confided in only me who exactly her father was, and the idea that she could still be this sweet always made pride swell up inside me.

She nods her head eagerly and runs to get her things, ever full of energy. Picking them all up she follows me up the stairs, and I purposefully give her the room that connects to George's, she frowns slightly, but lets it go "Molly.." She starts nervously "I hope the way me and your son left things two years ago hasn't left a black mark on our relationship... I'll try to be civil as possible when I do eventually cross paths with him, I swear" she looks up at me with her wide hazel eyes, and I just nod my head "He was at much at fault as you were dear, don't worry yourself about it." She grins, and hugs me again, then gets to work unpacking all her things "I'll leave you to it Cassandra, you're the first here, George and Fred should be back soon, and the rest of the family is in the living room, feel free to go say hello when you're finished" She turned to me and nodded, then carried on. It saddened me that she had become some what a recluse since George left her.

**Ten minutes later, still Molly POV**

Fred and George arrived about five minutes back, as of yet no one even knows Cassandra is here. Zina just arrived. I run to the hallway, followed by Bill who hugs her first, and then I do "Molly! Bill! It's so good to see you both! Wow Molly the burrow looks great!" I smile and me, her and Bill take her things up to her room, where she quickly unpacks and joins the rest of us in the living room.

I look over to Bill, and he nods, I walk upstairs to find Cassandra reading "Come on dear, we're about to have an announcement from Bill in the living room hurry up now!" I say, as I hustle her downstairs and into the main room, she lingers in the doorway biting her lip, everyone turns to her and stares, she laughs "Oh come on guys! Who am I? Lord fucking Voldemort? Take a picture, it lasts longer." Zina gets up, and walks over to her, then pulls her into a hug, spinning her round "Cass! Cassandra! Cassie! I missed you! Oh my god can we just forget everything we said back then? We were both so stupid!" They laugh, and their words are a jumble of apologies and jokes, before they settle down. Bill has slowly moved around so he's stood next to Cassandra, and George is already next to me.

I take his arm and begin dragging him, a smell yell from Cassandra confirms Bill is doing the same. I open the door to the hall closet and throw George in, he straightens up and is about to walk back out, but instead he catches Cassandra as Bill trips her up when he throws her, so she stumbles back and into George, when they're both in I slam the door and lock it, me and Bill high five, everyone is looking at us like were nuts. It's not over yet. Fred and Zina go next, into the closet opposite, now we just have to settle down and wait.

**Cassandra POV**

Locked in._ locked in. __**Locked in. No. No. No.**_

_**Flash back...**_

_Laughing, why are the laughing? Why is it so funny that they're burning my bones? Why is it so funny that __**death**__ would be a welcome to me right now? I grit my teeth and stand up from the floor to look him in the eye "S-s-stop it" I manage to stutter out, he laughs louder and holds out his wand "Fight me for it then, daughter." He grins._

**George POV**

"S-s-stop it!" Cassandra stutters, and I look over to her, to see her eyes have gone far off "Cass? What's wrong?" she pulls out her wand "_**LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" **_she yells, I take a step forward, she points her wand at me_ "__**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAD, WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" **_she's sobbing and yelling. Oh shit. Her parents, whenever they were torturing her it was in a closet. _**"PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP, DADDY!"**_

I take another step, and pull out my wand

**Cassandra pov**

_They're still laughing. Always laughing. It hurts so bad. He takes another step forward and pulls out his wand. I scream, I can't help it. He frowns, and drops his wand? It clatters to the floor "Cassandra" it sounds an awful lot like George... "Cassandra! It's me! it's George, I won't hurt you"_

Then it is, I'm in Molly Wesley's closet with George, I'm safe, but scared, and it still hurts, so I run to him and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my head in his jumper, he wraps his arms around me "I got you" he whispers, kissing the top of my head "I won't let go"


	11. Movement

**Fred pov (just thrown in the closet)**

Holy shit- who do they think they are? Going round throwing people in closets, locking me in with Zina too! I thought Bill was her friend- Why would he throw her in a closet? She doesn't deserve to be thrown places! Look at her, she's so pretty and her eyes are all wide and worried because she's stuck in here, I can't believe she's still single, I mean, not that I'd date her, but someone would I'm sure. She just needs to be treated with care; she should just be wrapped up in cotton wool and blankets and she should have a few body guards in case someone tries to hurt her, and she shouldn't be allowed to fight an- Oh fuck monkies. Do I love her?

**Zina pov**

Locked in a closet. Cassandra is going to freak out. So am I. Locked in a closet with Fred weasley. Fred fucking Weasley, who currently looks like he's having some kind of epiphany, "Earth to Fred" I yell, snapping my fingers in front of his face, he jumps back a little "Huh?" I sigh "Okay Fred here's the deal, my friend Cassandra is currently probably making up or making out with your brother, we have got to agree to be civil, okay? We don't have to be friends, just civil" he looks sad for a moment, "Why can't we be friends, Zina?" he whispers, his eyebrows creasing. I just smile "I forget." I mumble, pulling out my wand and aiming it towards the door "Expulso." I mumble, blowing the lock from the door, and watching as it swings open "Molly!" I yell "Heads are gonna roll!"

I walk out and Bill steps in front of me "C'mon Zinaa" he whines "You know we had to do it! you guys are out first, but we kinda guessed you would be, so now we're waiting for Cassandra and George, and more yelling, because she was yelling earlier and like hell is she done." Bill doesn't have a great view of Cassandra. Hates her, in fact, but that's mainly based on his belief that a death eaters child can only themselves become a death eater, and the fact that when we first met, I wasn't exactly waving the Cassandra flag super high.

**George pov five minutes later**

Cassandra sniffed and stepped back from me, wiping her eyes with a tissue from her pocket, she smiled up at me "Thanks" she mumbles, taking another step back and picking my wand up from the floor, she holds it out to me "Sorry I kinda freaked out on you there.. Flashbacks and stuff.. They're pretty crazy sometimes" she grins ruefully, adjusting a hair bobble before sighing loudly and looking around her "Cassandra" I start, unsure "For what I said... I'm really sorry-" she laughs, cutting me off "For what? For telling me I'm going to end up a death eater? Or for telling me the next time we see each other, you'll be attempting to kill me? Either way it really doesn't matter, because I have done what everyone said I couldn't do." Her voice goes hard "I've become someone good, and I'm helping rid the world of the people everyone said I would end up as! I'm a good person now, George. I don't deserve what you put me through, and frankly I do deserve better than you."

My heart stops. "Cassandra. If I literally have to get on my knees and beg you to give me a second chance don't think I won't do that." She grins "I'm not kidding" I mock, leaning in and flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes "I know you're not, George." She steps back again and contemplates for a moment "Yeah" she sighs "Okay, yeah. I'll go out with you again, ok? Last chance though" I wrap my arms around her waist loosely and lean in to kiss her, she twirls her head to the side at the last second, and I catch her cheek instead of her lips "I'll wait" I whisper, and take her hand, we apparate from the closet, and end up in the living room again, and we flop down onto the sofa in the corner, opposite Bill and Zina, she waves and grins, looks to Cassandra and mouths 'Talk later' to her, Bill glares at Cassandra.

I'm about to say something, when Cassandra stands up "Got a problem, Bill?" she asks, placing a hand on her waist "Because out with it if you do! You've been glaring at me since I arrived, and like fuck am I gonna put up with it!" As Bills brother, I know exactly what this is, we all do, and there's gonna be fire works. I look at Fred, sat at Zina's feet, he catches my eye and gradually everyone files out of the living room.

**Cassandra pov**

"a death eaters child can only themselves become a death eater" he says, standing up, his hand on his wand "say _**WHAT?**_" I yell, stepping forward **"You have no idea how hard I have worked to get here, Bill! No idea what I've been through for this!" **he smirks "The Cruciatus curse and mean parents, boohoo" he says, my blood turns to ice. Zina told him. "Yes, well done, you can get information from your friend, big deal. You still know very little, Bill. Wanna know who my father is? I can speak parcel tongue and I'm in slytherine, my father was a death eater, the most powerful death eater there is, and everyone is too terrified to say his name Take a wild guess." I have the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen "I am a good person, Bill Weasley" I whisper "I love your brother, so much. I will not let you bring me down, because just like you, I am one of the good people, and if we cannot be civil, the bad guys win"

he nods, and I walk out the room, sweeping past everyone in the hallway "If you use a glass you can hear through walls easier" I say as I walk, heading straight into their garden. I pull my wand out and hurl sparks at the sky. I hear a set of footsteps behind me and whirl around, hurling another spark before seeing George duck, grinning. "Call me crazy" he says, walking over to me and placing his hands on my waist "But I kinda missed your temper" He kisses the tip of my nose and hugs me to him, resting his chin on my head, this is nothing new, we used to do this as kids "I missed you, so much. I won't let you go again, you're stuck with me now"


	12. Free bar

**Molly POV, Wedding day, under the gazebo**

The plates arranged themselves as I looked around one last time. Yes. This is going to be the perfect wedding. I grin and look over to Bill, who's stood in the corner, fiddling with his tie. I wander over and swat his hands away, fixing it myself "You know ma" he starts "I'm really not sure I want cass-" oh hell no! "Now just you wait one moment Bill Weasley! I don't care what the girl said to you! Or how she used to act. She is part of the family, and she is coming to your wedding!"

"But.." he continues "Her father.." I laugh gently and move onto fixing his hair "is Tom Riddle. I know who her father is, I've always known. Let me tell you, she is an excellent witch, a powerful one, and we are damn well lucky she is on our side and not theirs!" he sighs and nods "Fine, fine."

**The Wedding Reception, George pov**

We walk into the Gazebo and Cassandra pulls us to a halt, her eyes going wide "Wow!" she exclaims "Wow wow wow! This is beautiful! Just like the ceremony!" she laughs and leans her head on my arm. She's wearing a dark red mini dress with silver netting layered over the top, and a silver lace corset, with black spike heeled ankle boots, and she's wearing her hair down, it stops just above her shoulders, and her fringe keeps covering her left eye. I grin and we continue walking along, she squeals and lets go of my arm, running up to Fleur "Fleur! That dress is gorgeous! The wedding is beautiful! Congratulations!" she hugs her and runs back, still grinning, I wrap an arm around her waist "What's gotten into you today sunshine?" I ask.

Zina walks past in her green dress and rolls her eyes "What, are you kidding? It's a free bar, George. You're dating Cassandra, and it's a free bar." Cassandra just giggled and shrugged her shoulders "I'm tipsy and it's a nice atmosphere, be happy for Me." she reaches up and kisses my cheek "Dance with me?" she asks. We walk onto the dance floor and I place my hand lightly on her waist, and begin twirling her round.

**Two hours later George pov**

"**GEORGE!**" I hear yelled from outside, from where I'm sat with Cassandra, talking about the last few years, and it sounds like Fred "**GEORGE GET OUT HERE!**" Cassandra rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the side "Go on" she sighs "It sounds important" I grin and kiss her cheek, before running outside

Fred has got his arms wrapped around the waist of a struggling Zina, and her eyes are partially blank, like she's been possessed or something "She trusted you" Zina whispers, brokenly "She trusted you not to hurt her!" she elbows George in the gut and he falls back, releasing her

"She trusted you not to break her heart!" she yells, running up to me and grabbing my collar. A crowd begins to gather "You were the one man!" she continues "The one man she ever let _see who she was_! The one man she ever let in her heart!" tears well up in her half gone eyes "The only man she thought would _never hurt her _and the only one that ever did! How dare you, George!" Fred moves up behind her again "How dare you break someone so amazing! What gives you the right? And now you just waltz back into her life and let her just forgive you?" George grabs her waist successfully "You have no idea! No idea what you did to her George!" she yells, being pulled back by Fred "No idea what you have done to her, no idea what she went through!"

I'm not sure what just happened. "She didn't mean it." Cassandra promises, hugging my arm "She didn't know what she was saying, you could see it in her eyes" I nod blankly, because I think she knew exactly what she was saying, she just needed someone else to give her the balls to yell it at my face. "I'll see to her" she says, kissing my cheek "I'll go help Fred... Might be best if you stayed out Zina's way a while" she giggles and waves her fingers at me before flouncing off to where Fred has Zina still wrapped up

**Cassandra pov**

"Zina!" I whisper, crouching down to where she's lying on the floor, shaking "Zina, you're going to ruin your dress..." I try "Zina! Zina please! C'mon don't go crazy on me! I need you!" I bite my lip. I'm not the curse breaker, that's Zina's job. All I do is kill the bad guys. "Bill!" I yell, looking for him "Bill! She needs help!" he runs over and sits on her other side "Why don't you help her, you are the amazing Cassandra after all" he says bitterly "Bill! I can't break curses! I'm the first to admit that! I'm no curse breaker, but you are! Zina is your friend and she needs help! She's family to me and I need you to help her Bill, please!" I blink furiously. Cassandra doesn't cry.

He swallows and nods his head "Special memories will help bring her back" he whispers "Zina? Zina, remember when we went to Egypt together? And that troll chased us two miles?" he laughs "He was so funny, remember? I think he had a crush on you.." I take her hand and squeeze it "Zina, you remember the day we first met? On that first day of Hogwarts, on the train? I was fighting with a seventh year, you remember? He almost fucking killed me, I would probably be dead if you hadn't helped... Zina.. Please.. I haven't saved your life yet. I promised you that day one day I'd return the favour, I haven't had the chance yet.. You gotta wake up" she blinks and moans, and squeezes my fingers "You are such a wuss, Cassandra" she laughs, sitting up and hugging me "I'm ok, I promise"


	13. Fall

**Zina pov**

"Dance with me" Fred says, holding a hand out to me, where I sit along at a table in the corner of the gazebo. I look up and roll my eyes "Why, Fred?" I ask in a bored tone "because this is my brothers wedding and we should be civil, Zina" I sigh and take his hand, stumbling a little as he drags me up to the dance floor, placing his hands lightly on my waist, grinning when I glare at him "Totally innocent Zina! Promise!" He laughs, and I place my own hands on his shoulders, looking across to see George and Cassandra in the same position, but closer.

Fred leans in a little, and looks over to them "Don't they look cute together?" he whispers, and I look at his face, just for a moment, and in it I see everything I feel. I'm happy for them, so happy, so worried they'll hurt each-other again, because they're both so stubborn, and so scared I'll loose my best friend. I sigh, and hug him closer, because that's all I can think to do right now "Very cute" I whisper "I meant it, though, what I said, every word." Fred nods and sighs "Some one had to tell him, Zina. Awesome idea pretending to be all creepily possessed to do it, when'd you get to be such a good actress?"

I laugh and shake my head, take a deep breath, and decide to do this now while he can't see the tears welling up in my eyes "When I had to start acting like I still hated you..." I let my chin rest on his shoulder and grin.

**Fred POV**

I love this girl, god I love her. She doesn't hate me, it's a start... I'll have to go slowly.. I don't want to scare her..

The song ends and I pull away from Zina, marching over to George, smiling at Cassandra. She rolls her eyes and pulls George in for another kiss "I can take a hint!" she laughs, as George gives her puppy dog eyes "You two talk! Zina and I will go to the bar.." she flounces off, giving us a wink over her shoulder before linking arms with Zina, the two of them almost immediately start giggling, George turns to me "Hey, Freddikins" he laughs, using an old name that ma' molly used to call me "hey man.." I ask, fiddling with the tie around my neck "Think we can go outside a minute?" he nods and we walk out "So what's up?" he asks

**George POV**

"Well... Umm" he starts "You know you'll always be my best mate, right George?" I nod, slightly perplexed as to why he dragged me out here "I just.. uh" he continues "wanted to make sure... y'know? That you weren't gonna... um.. like go crazy? I get that you and cass are totally into each oth-" I cut him off, laughing "Freddie! I'm not gonna run off into the horizon with Cass, ok? I doubt she'd even fucking let me!" Fred grins "Good man..." he runs a hand through his hair, and we both shuffle our feet, feeling awkward "You're like.. family to me.. Yeah?" he says, then face palms himself. "We cool?" he asks. I just nod, clapping him on the shoulder before walking back into the gazebo.

When I walk back in I make a beeline for Fleur, seeing Cass is still occupied with Zina, and tap her on the shoulder, taking over from bill to dance with her.

**Cassandra POV**

I sigh as I see bill walking over, and take another sip of my vodka and lemonade, and try grinning at him "Alright there bill? Congrats on the marriage" he tilts his head to the side, in what I suppose he thinks is a friendly greeting that doesn't require him to actually talk to me. I frown, and watch as Zina walks off to dance with Fred again. Bill joins me at the bar and coughs "I appreciate you not spilling the proverbial beans about my father, bill" I tell him, making sure to avoid eye contact. He coughed again "You're welcome, Cassandra." He mutters, sticking out a hand "Truce? For my brother?" I sigh, and take his hand, shaking it "Truce." I agree "Cool" he mutters, and then walks off as quickly as he came.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist "Did you just shake hands with my brother?" George asks, incredulous as he steals my glass and takes a sip, grinning "I think.." I start "me and bill just made a truce" he gives a 'wahey' and takes the drink he ordered, clinking his glass against mine "Proud of you, sugar" he grins, kissing my forehead "Thankyou, Cassandra." He murmurs, his hand squeezing my waist "you look lovely today" she sighs, pressing her forehead against mine and for one blissful moment, that shimmers and pauses, it's just the two of us.

Then there's a scream, the broken scream of one Fleur Weasley. Another frozen moment, in which nothing happens, and everyone decides if the scream was real or just their imagination. Everyone settles on real, as dementors start swooping around, and a cry

**THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN, AND IF YOU ARE NOT ON THE SIDE OF THE DARK LORD YOU WILL DIE.**

There are clicks of people apparating, spells and curses flung around, patronases cast by those who have their heads screwed on, I see a shimmering snake glide past me, hazarding a guess that it belongs to Cassandra, and I keep her anchored to my side as we work, grinning, because despite everything this kind of stuff is what we do for a living, and we love it.


	14. Move

**Cassandra POV**

Everyone was running, screaming, panicking. Someone had to take charge. I pulled out from under George's arm and ran to the nearest table and jumped on it, stamping my heel on it repeatedly, and casting sonorus

before yelling **"****SHUTUP****YOU****PANICKED****FUCKERS!****TAKE****A****MINUTE!****THE****DEATH****EATERS****ARE****GONE!****"**

I'm not sure if it was the words, or just the noise, but they all shut up pretty fast, and turned towards me. George was grinning "Good" I sighed "Okay, now instead of running round like headless chickens, we need a meeting of the order, and anyone who wants to join our side during this war" I stated "War? Who says there's gonna be a war?" some old coot yelled, I turned to face him "Well if you want to totter on over to my daddy's team then I guess for you there is no war, but for those of us on the side of good, against Voldemort, there _**will**___be a war" I grinned sweetly and watched him turn a few shades paler.

"Yeah, that's right. My dad is lord Voldemort. Issue? Take it up with my lawyer that I don't have" I stopped a moment to giggle "Molly! Call everyone we need to the burrow, we'll have the meeting there. People, get casting any charms and spells you can think up to protect this place, and if you don't wanna be here then ta ta, see you later. Y'all know what you're doing. Move move move!" I jumped down, getting a softer landing than I expected when George caught me around the waist and lowered me the rest of the way to the ground "C'mon warrior princess" he joked, kissing me gently "Let's protect the people then get inside"

I giggled and nodded my head, touching my wand to the tip of his nose "Let's rock, George" I took his hand and we ran outside, stumbling over people's things and laughing, because when me and George were terrified out of our wits for our lives and the lives of others, when we were facing danger this vast; We laughed. When we got outside I took Zina's free hand, and George took Fred's, together, the four of us lit up the sky with protection charms and spells, everyone murmuring the words in quiet contemplation. We all knew what this was, what was happening, it had been a long time coming

To our side I could see Molly and Arthur, bill and Fleur, lovely Fleur's wedding gown ripped around the edges. Once we're finished we run inside, enchanting the door behind us, the four of us are the last to the meeting room. Before we walk in George tugs me to the side, pulling us together "Cassandra..." he whispers, placing a hand on my cheek "I love you" I'm not too sure what to say. We've never said that to each-other before. He laughs gently "I don't expect you to say it back yet. I know what I did was wrong" he kisses the tip of my nose and we walk into the room, and I kick the door closed after us.

Mad eye is sitting at the head of the table, of course. Me and George move to the vacant seats either side of him "Listen, all of you" he yells, banging his hands on the table "It's simple. We wait, we formulate a plan, we form an army.." they continue making their little failures while I move into my own world, I know what we really have to do. It's simple. Me. the daughter of the worlds most feared death eater. I know how he ticks. I know how to put a genuine dark mark on my skin and in the sky. I can tell the difference between real and fake dark marks. I know how to act, talk, _be_ a death eater. if they let me get to where I _know_my father will be in waiting then I can work from the inside, killing off death eaters where I can and driving them out into the open, so that the others can take care of them all in one place..

"Cassie.. Cassie... **Cassie!****" **I blink and shake my head, turning to George "what's on your mind, warrior princess?" He asks, winding an arm around my waist "You're all idiots" I answered honestly "Except mad-eye, he's probably thinking what I'm thinking, he just wants me to say it first." George made a motion with his hand for me to continue, mad eye smiled "You've got me. I was trained as a death eater, I can get to where my father is which is probably Hogwarts, blend in as a death eater, take them down from the inside and then get them out in the open so you guys can deal with the rest!" everyone was silent for a few moments, then a resounding no came from the lips of everyone except mad-eye and bill, who looked like I might have had a good idea.

I groaned "Come on George! You know it's our best chance!" he shook his head "No, not happening, not ever. No." I frowned and nodded my head "Fine, if you say so.. It's probably way too risky.." I hated lying to people, but it was the only way to get this done. Mad eye winked at me "so, back to the plan"

**A few hours later**

as everyone slowly filed out of the room, me, bill and mad eye lingered, and when the door was closed, I sighed "Right, we all know I'm going ahead with my original idea." They nodded "It's a good idea, are you sure you're up for it?" mad eye asked "Totally sure. It's risky, but I can do it" bill walked over and shook my hand "If you die and break my brothers heart I'll find a way to bring you back just to kill you again"

so it is. Cassandra is going death eater. Well, black is slimming, at least.


	15. Haitus will be deleted

Hey guys! Bad news, I got a new laptop for christmas and at the moment I don't have word on it so I can't transwer my files and continue writing chapters, it shouldn't take too long and I'll try and write what I can, but no promises!

So pretty much on haitus until I can get this sorted, I also have my GCSE'S coming up so I am hella busy with those too.

Sorry xx


End file.
